Starry Night Under The Lamplight
by Konstantinsen
Summary: On the way home from a tiring day at school, the Sket Dance and their starlight companion Momoka pause by a bridge under a starry Contemplation leads to different directions, no?


**NOTE: Okay, just so you know, I wrote this when I was first reading Sket Dance and the plot until that point was before they entered their junior year. So this basically takes place shortly before the end of their sophomore year of high school (or how the Japanese high school system works, I have no idea). Anyway, I wrote this back in 2012. Just uploading it now after going through my files.**

* * *

It was getting cold. The stars were already glittering in the night sky over the city, setting scenes of constellations above those who ignored their beauty. Another day had passed with the Sket-dan solving the final string in a series of academic disturbances.

Bossun shrugged in the wind. Beside him, Himeko faced the cool breeze. Switch was already in the comfort of his jacket, his laptop tucked easily in his bag. Momoka followed silently along, gratefully unbothered by paparazzi for tonight despite the fact that her agent and manager were in a van nearby to pick her up later.

"Is it me, or is it freezing out here?"

"It's cold. What'd you think?"

The route they took went around the busiest section of the city to the suburbs where they usually split off for their separate homes. "Let's just stop by here."

"Okay, then."

The posse of four accumulated themselves by the railing of a bridge, taking time to let their own warmth comfort them, savoring the pocket of air unhinged by the wind. The winter season was coming. "So, I was wondering."

Eyes turned to the leader of the pack.

"What are we all going to be doing after this? You know, after everything? When we get older, as in, after college and all that? I know it's been asked before but I just couldn't really put it down."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Momoka already has an answer to that question. Are you planning on keeping it that way?"

"Of course," the young star replied.

"For the rest of your life?"

Momoka stared at him. She decided on her answer but found it extremely difficult to express it with absolute confidence.

"What about you, Switch?"

The otaku kept his gaze. He made no gesture or any attempt to utilize his speech synthesis software, let alone undo the zipper of his bag.

"Okay." Bossun turned. "What about you, Himeko?"

"Ah, I don't really know." She herself was curious and yet she didn't know what to do. "I guess maybe find a job as a coach or something. Haven't really thought much about it yet."

"What about you, Boss-_kun_?" Momoka asked. "What's your future going to be?"

He shrugged. "Helping people, I guess. It's part of me." He faced the river and the horizon beyond the city skyline. _After all, that's what mom and dad would've wanted._

Gazing back up at the stars, he could sense some form of peace settle upon him. He had spent the latter half of his high school giving aid to those who needed it. And the fact that they had gone through great lengths just to satisfy the most minimal (_and ridiculous_) of requests was evidence enough of his willingness to lend a helping hand, regardless of the costs.

There was a beep. Momoka checked her phone. "I think I should be going now. It's already late for me."

"Okay. I'll just stay a little while."

"Switch, would you mind accompanying me?"

The otaku nodded. But it was not because he had no other choice.

"Thanks." She faced the two. "Thank you, so much! I hope we can get in touch with each other soon."

"Yeah, we hope so too!"

"Goodbye, _nee-san_! Goodbye, Boss-_kun_!"

"See you soon!"

Bossun watched them leave, swapping waves as they disappeared into the community.

"Himeko, aren't you—"

"It's alright. I guess I need a breather too, right?" She leaned against the railing, imitating Bossun's pose a minute before. He leaned beside her, gazing into the distance. Neither spoke as they breathed in the cold night air. The stars were forming beautiful shapes and it further soothed his mood.

"You're welcome," he said, looking for constellations in the sky above.

"Huh?"

"I said you're welcome."

Himeko was puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything. You're welcome."

Her memories glided down the corridors of her mind. She remembered all the times she was unable to express anything more than their usual banter. But there was no frustration this time. Rather, she felt warmer than before, her cheeks growing red as the moment passed. She smiled as she looked down at the water. The light glinted off the crests, sparkling like glitters on a rippling blanket.

"Bossun..." She couldn't look at him. "I..."

She felt her throat tighten. Saying the words would mean choking them out. She mentally cursed herself for it until she felt a hand cover hers. She looked at the railing.

"It's okay." _Me too._

Bossun smiled at her. She was blushing stronger now. "Uh, whaddayamean?" she stammered. His face didn't change. The longer it stayed that way, the more it teased her. "Quit it, would you? You're pissing me off!"

"You're cold."

"What? I'm fine! Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Well, don't blame me if you get a cold."

"Like I would this time of year."

"Yeah." He didn't let go.

Himeko's growing tantrum died. "Huh?" Bossun took her hand in both his, rubbing and feeding heat. Her cheeks were now a bright red and she could feel sweat trickle down her temples. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing!"

"Making you warm."

This was no longer awkward. This was more than that. "What are..."

"Come on, let's go home. I'd be with you all the way, like always."

No more confusion. No more anger. She looked up at the closest friend she ever had. The lamplight above was making it all strange but she refused to care. She cared no more. Brokenness mended by an unbreakable bond, it had come to this point where the iron was cast into the furnace one final time and imbued with greater strength.

"Bossun..." She hesitated.

"Himeko..." _It's okay. I understand._

* * *

Thirty feet away, Tsubaki looked on without contempt. Although the expression on his face did not as much as flinch, he did find the sight truly amusing.

"They make a nice couple," Mimori remarked, unable to wipe the wide smile off her face. "They look so lovely!"

"Indeed," Daisy added coolly.

Tsubaki kept silent, watching, waiting for whatever his twin brother might do. _You fool! I'd gone through this much trouble just to get you this far and you couldn't even have the strength to—_his eyes went wide, mouth agape at himself. _What did I just... _He looked back up at the bridge. _Never mind._

"_Nee-san_ looks wonderful," Momoka said. Her lips stretched from ear to ear, touched and inspired. They had gone a long way. "I better take a shot before I go."

A hand came on her shoulder.

"Oh, I see." She tucked her cell phone away.

Switch was impassively satisfied at the outcome of the night's operation having gone beyond their expectations. Coordination was crucial and it worked well in their favor. In his mind, he thanked his friend more times than he could count. And he remembered how much he owed him for the recovery from that fateful summer in his early years in Kaimei.

"It's getting late. I guess we should be going now."

Tsubaki kept his gaze on the pair as they left the bridge. _Are they... _And for the first time in a long time, he smiled. _Yes. Holding hands. _"I agree. Time to leave."

* * *

**NOTE: I know this is too early (and so unlike Bossun who is still obliviously goofy during this time) but I wrote this when I started reading the manga. So yeah...um, I'm not really in the mood to edit this any further so...**

**I'll just leave it at that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
